A Última Noite
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Annabeth tenta dormir antes que tenha início o dia da batalha final, mas não consegue, e Percy também não. Então, ambos ajudam-se mutuamente. Ambos estão com medo. - TRADUÇÃO
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos, bem como seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, e sim a Rick Riordan. Posto essa fic sem nenhum fim lucrativo, e apenas por diversão e entretenimento.

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "La Última Noche", de Blue Chase. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **A ÚLTIMA NOITE**

Ela revirou-se na cama outra vez. Não conseguia dormir. Não podia evitar que o medo e a adrenalina a corroessem por dentro. O receio de que a luta estivesse sendo em vão, o receio por ter que enfrentar o seu antigo amor, o receio de que morressem mais companheiros do que os que já tinham morrido, e, principalmente, o receio (mais do que ela jamais iria admitir) de que ele morresse...

Ela começou a ficar com dor de cabeça. Tentou fechar os olhos para conseguir dormir. Precisava descansar para estar preparada para a luta. O dia seguinte seria muito longo.

Tinha vontade de poder abraçar alguém. Bem, para ser sincera consigo mesma, tinha vontade de abraçar a ele. De repente, foram escutadas algumas batidas na porta. Àquela hora, quem poderia ser ? Todos estavam dormindo...

\- Sim ? - perguntou ela, tentando não tremer a voz, ao mesmo tempo que segurava firmemente a sua faca.

A cabeça de Percy, com os cabelos despenteados e a camisa laranja e meio surrada do acampamento, surgiu pela porta entreaberta.

\- Percy ? - ela relaxou e colocou novamente a adaga debaixo do travesseiro – O que você está fazendo aqui ? Você deveria estar dormindo...

\- Posso entrar ou não ?

\- Sim... eu acho.

\- É que eu não consigo dormir...

Annabeth suspirou, voltando a se deitar e virando a cabeça para olhá-lo enquanto ele se aproximava dela.

\- Para ser sincera, eu também não. Sente-se, se quiser.

Percy sentou-se na beira da cama e olhou para ela.

\- Como está o seu ombro ? - perguntou ele, olhando-a.

\- Está bem... já não dói mais.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes e se olharam. Então Percy se levantou.

\- É melhor eu ir embora - ele parecia preocupado, como se quisesse dizer algo, mas não se atrevesse.

Annabeth girou a cabeça e viu Percy caminhar até a porta. Ela não entendeu muito bem o que sentiu naquele momento, mas enquanto olhava para o jovem dirigindo-se à porta, com o seu andar característico e as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Ela não sabia exatamente o que a levou a falar, mas não conseguiu se conter, e disse:

\- Espere !

Percy deu meia-volta e olhou novamente para ela.

\- Bem, é que... eu... - a mente dela trabalhava a mil por hora naquele momento, queria apenas inventar algo para que ele não saísse pela porta - Eu tive um pesadelo, e... não quero dormir sozinha. Você pode ficar. Se quiser - disfarçadamente, ela olhou-o de relance, para ver a sua reação.

\- Ficar ?

\- Sim, bem, é que...

\- Tudo bem.

\- Eh ? Tudo bem, o quê ?

\- Você não me disse que eu podia ficar ? - perguntou ele, confuso.

\- S...sim, é claro.

\- Então tudo bem, eu fico.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Tudo bem ?

\- Ce..certo.

\- Está bem.

Depois dessa conversa de idiotas, ambos ficaram se olhando por alguns instantes e depois puseram-se a rir.

\- Então eu fico.

\- Está bem - respondeu ela, sorrindo, vendo Percy deitar-se ao seu lado.

Ficaram em silêncio por um instante, ambos estavam olhando para o telhado, cada um com o seu próprio pensamento.

Nenhum dos dois conseguia acreditar que estavam deitados na mesma cama.

\- Ei, e... como você está indo com a sua família ? - perguntou Percy para puxar assunto, mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Estava nervoso por estar ali. Por estar ali com ela.

\- Então... eu acho que não muito bem.

\- Por quê ? - Percy girou a cabeça para olhá-la, mas ela apenas olhava para o teto, muito séria.

\- Não quero falar disso- respondeu ela, cortante, enquanto virava-se na cama para dar-lhe as costas. Pôs uma mão sobre a babaça.

\- OK... como sempre - murmurou, aborrecido, o jovem.

\- O quê ?

\- Bem, isso, você sempre diz "Não quero falar disso" e se cala, parece mentira que nós somos amigos há tanto tempo. Eu quase não sei nada sobre você...

Percy parou de falar e ficou muito sério, com o cenho ligeiramente franzido, e Annabeth, por sua vez, também estava calada, pensando no que Percy tinha lhe dito. Percebeu que ele tinha razão. Ela sempre tendia a fechar-se dentro de si mesma e não confiar em ninguém, mas... ora, vamos ! Percy confiava nela a tal ponto que ele era a única que conhecia o seu ponto fraco... ela não podia ser sincera com ele ? Além do mais, ele sempre a ajudava.

Ela ficou pensando em tudo isso durante alguns minutos..

\- E que... quer dizer, eles tentam, não é ? Mas... - disse ela, lentamente.

\- Você faz a sua parte ? - ele cortou-a.

\- Como ? - Annabeth começou a virar-se lentamente, até ficar novamente de barriga para cima.

\- Olhe, para que um relacionamento dê certo, seja qual for, todas as partes têm que se esforçar. Senão, não dá certo - ele olhou para ela - Você faz a sua parte ?

\- Eu... bem, eu não sei... é que... é difícil, eu acho.

\- Bem... há muitos anos que eles não se relacionam, não é ?

\- Sim, algo assim.

\- Bem... - Percy refletiu, olhando para ela - Eu acho que, se você fizesse a sua parte, o relacionamento daria certo, porque eles iriam continuar a fazer a parte deles, você entende ?

\- Não sei... você acha que eles vão continuar a querer corrigir isso, depois de eu ter colocado tantos obstáculos ? - perguntou ela, preocupada, olhando-o.

Percy girou a cabeça e olhou-a por alguns instantes, e... sorriu.

\- Eu faria isso... sinceramente.

Annabeth sorriu, agradecida. Era a isso que ela se referia. Ele sempre conseguia animá-la. De um jeito ou de outro. Não era a pessoa mais inteligente do mundo, mas sempre conseguia contornar as situações e fazê-la ver o lado positivo das coisas.

Annabeth ficou novamente de lado e olhou sorrindo para ele e Percy fez o mesmo, mas ele estava de barriga para cima.

Silêncio.

Novamente, cada um pensava em seus próprios assuntos.

Depois de quase cinco minutos, Annabeth estava quase adormecida, já com os olhos fechados, e achava que Percy também, mas...

\- Eu estou com medo... - disse Percy, foi um murmúrio quase inaudível, a princípio pareceu ter passado despercebido, mas fez com que o coração de Annabeth de enchesse de temor.

Percy realmente tinha dito aquilo ? Medo. Annabeth odiava aquela palavra. E odiava o que ela implicava. E odiava mais ainda que aquela palavra saísse dos lábios do seu... de Percy. Ela abriu os olhos e olhou para ele.

\- De quê ? - perguntou a jovem, em um murmúrio.

\- De... de estar levando todos para uma morte certa...

Annabeth olhou-o com ternura. Percy parecia sempre tão... valente, com tanta coragem, tanta ousadia. Era sempre ele quem a reanimava a quando ela ficava insegura por alguma razão ou tinha qualquer problema. Ela nunca imaginou que poderia ser ele a estar com medo.

\- Por que você está dizendo algo assim, Percy ?

\- Tenho a sensação de que tudo isto, tantas mortes, tanto sofrimento, tanto sangue derramado... acho... acho que pode ser algo inútil... uma luta em vão, que acabe em mais mortes...

\- Pois não devia.

\- Não ?

\- Não, você é o líder de tudo isto, e não deve hesitar. Além do mais, você está se saindo muito bem.

\- Você acha ? - Percy olhou para ela, esperançoso - Você acha que estou me saindo bem ?

\- Sim, Percy. Você está se saindo muito bem - Annabeth sorriu-lhe com ternura.

Não sei... é que... bem, eu tenho a sensação de que isso não é tudo... tenho a sensação de que Cronos não nos mostrou nem a terça parte do que é capaz de fazer... e veja as mortes que já foram causadas...

\- Bem... para ser sincera, eu também venho tendo esta sensação... tenho o pressentimento de que o pior nos espera, amanhã... mas, Percy... aconteça o que acontecer, eu continuo confiando em você, e sei que, haja o que houver, as decisões que você tomar serão corretas... Percy, com apenas onze anos, e mal tendo acabado de saber que era um meio-sangue, você entrou e saiu do inferno, levando atrás de si duas crianças que levavam a cabo todas as suas decisões, e nós sobrevivemos - Annabeth sorriu e Percy também, com certa melancolia - Então, eu tenho certeza de que nós vamos sair vivos desta...

Annabeth se levantou, ficou sentada na cama e com as pernas ainda cobertas pelo lençol. Ela olhou para seriamente para ele, e depois sorriu.

\- Levante-se.

\- O quê ?

\- Percy, levante-se. Confie em mim - Percy obedeceu-a e ficou de frente para ela.

\- O que há ?

\- Percy... sabe por qual razão eu sei que tudo isto vai acabar bem ? - perguntou ela, aproximando-se um pouco dele. Ele olhou-a interrogativamente - Porque eu não costumo confiar em pessoas que acabam mostrando-se inúteis...

Percy franziu levemente o cenho, sem entender a frase. Annabeth sorriu. Ela adorava aquela expressão.

\- Eu confio em você. Confio em você, e, por isso, sei que tudo vai sair bem.

E, após dizer isso, ela aproximou-se dele e o abraçou. Passou-lhe os braços pelo pescoço e escondeu a cabeça no vão entre o pescoço e o ombro dele.

Percy, a princípio, ficou paralisado, mas depois passou-lhe os braços pela cintura e abraçou-a firmemente. Annabeth lhe dissera que confiava nele, o fez sentir-se muitíssimo melhor. Ela confiava nele, e isso significava não tanto que tudo estava bem, mas que tudo iria melhorar. Ela confiava nele, e agora estava abraçando-o com força e com a cabeça apoiada no seu ombro, e isso dava-lhe forças para seguir adiante e para suportar tudo o que pudesse vir pela frente.

Eles continuaram se abraçando até que os braços de ambos começaram a ficar dormentes. Quando de separaram, olharam-se nos olhos e, só então, ele segurou-a pelo queixo e beijou-a. Foi um beijo sincero e profundo não muito longo, mas o suficiente para que pudessem saborear os lábios um do outro. Os de Annabeth eram carnudos e macios, e tinha um gosto doce. Em contrapartida, os de Percy eram mais finos, mas um pouco ásperos, percebia-se que estavam cortados pelo Sol e pela água do mar, seus beijos eram salgados e com gosto de mar. Faziam uma combinação perfeita. Quando se separaram, ele olhou -a amargamente.

\- Este beijo tem sabor de despedida... - disse ele, franzindo o cenho, sem soltar-lhe a cintura.

Annabeth, ainda com as suas mãos no pescoço dele, unindo as suas testas, respirando fundo e olhando-o seriedade, pensou por um momento e depois respondeu:

\- Para mim, tem sabor de motivação para continuar vivendo...

* * *

 **N/A:** Bem, fazia tempo que eu não postava nada e eu queria escrever, além do mais eu estava há algum tempo dando voltas com isto. A princípio, ia ser apenas uma oneshot, mas dentro de alguns dias, eu irei postar o segundo capítulo (o último), que será depois da batalha. Vai ser uma two-shot. xD


	2. Chapter 2

\- NÃO ! ISSO É COMPLETAMENTE INADMISSÍVEL ! É...!

\- É o que é, Atena.

\- Mas é a MINHA filha... eu não vou permitir que...

\- Não se pode lutar contra este sentimento, minha querida senhora.

\- Sentimento, sentimento... isto não é nada mais do que um capricho, Poseidon, os sentimentos não são nada mais do que...

A deusa continuou falando. Mas o deu não a escutava. Para quê, afinal ? Estavam conversando há quase uma hora, e o tempo todo ela dizia a mesma coisa. Diferentes palavras, mesmo conceito.

Atena, com os seus longos cabelos amarrados em uma trança lateral, e duas tiras de tecido cinza trançados neles, combinando com os seus grandes olhos cinzentos, vestia uma túnica branca de corte grego que ia até o chão. Poseidon, por sua vez, tinha os seus cabelos negros levemente despenteados, e também usava uma túnica azul-clara, juntamente com um casaco que estava preso ao pescoço , fabricada com um tecido que, dependendo do movimento do deus, dava a sensação de formar ondas. Ambos os deuses estavam em uma espécie de praça cercada por colunas e meio encoberta, havia alguns bancos de mármore e plantas de flor da luz da Lua, rosas e jasmins. Era uma praça muito luxuosa e bonita, localizada em um dos cantos da cidade do Olimpo. Para quem olhasse essa praça rapidamente, ela ainda conservava o luxo da cidade. Mas, se prestasse atenção, algumas colunas estavam enegrecidas, algumas folhas, murchas, e, para completar, não se escutava o canto dos pássaros. Tinham se passado apenas algumas horas desde o final da batalha, mas pela primeira vez os deuses estavam ajudando aos mortais antes do que a si próprios. Ajudavam a reconstruir a cidade e a deixá-la como antes da batalha. Só não tocavam no Olimpo. Eles não o estavam reconstruindo. Afinal, queriam que uma certa pessoa o reconstruísse do zero.

O tridente de Poseidon descansava contra uma das colunas. Fazia tempo que eles tinham começado a discutir. Por quê ? A razão estava bem no meio de ambos. Um tipo de bolha do tamanho de quatro ou cinco bolas de basquete. Nela, via-se a enfermaria improvisada que os campistas de Apolo tinham levantado à frente do hotel que tinham usado como quartel-general. Havia campistas, centauros e espíritos da natureza sentados e esparramados pelo chão ou pelos degraus da entrada. Todos pareciam cansados.

Mas, dentre todos eles, dentre todas aquelas pessoas feridas, a bolha mostrava uma jovem com seus cabelos loiros de princesa sujos e crespos, além de despenteados. Tinha arranhões por todo o rosto e o colete, branco e com alças, com queimaduras. Um grande hematoma do lado direito mostrava que ela tinha recebido um forte golpe. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e ela estava muito pálida; também parecia cansada e fraca.

O campista que a estava atendendo lavava-lhe o ombro esquerdo, do qual escorria pus, enquanto ela fazia caretas de dor.

\- Olhe para ela. Poseidon, ela é minha filha. E está passado por tudo isso por querer ajudar ao seu filho em sua missão suicida ! - gritou Atena, apontando para ela com um dedo acusador.

\- Sua filha é valente. Muito valente. Isso você também vai reprovar ? Ninguém a obrigou, foi ela quem quis seguir Percy. Como sempre - sorriu o deus, com olhos orgulhosos.

\- É claro ! Porque o seu filho a encantou com palavras amáveis e sorrisos travessos !

\- O quê ?! - agora, sim, Poseidon tinha se perdido completamente em meio aos devaneios da deusa.

\- Bem, Poseidon, minha filha é extremamente inteligente, como todos os meus filhos, mas também... bem, ela é insegura, e o seu filho... você sabe...

\- Você está sugerindo que o meu filho é charmoso ? - perguntou o deus, sorrindo para os lados. O mesmo sorriso que Percy exibia e que, a princípio, tanto tinha irritado a filha da deusa...

\- Eu não disse isso ! Só estou dizendo que...bem, não é preciso ser muito encantador para conquistar a minha filha - ela pensou por um segundo - Não desmerecendo-a, obviamente.

Poseidon olhou para o teto e pôs as mãos nos quadris. Suspirou longamente e começou a dar alguns passos ao redor da praça. Há quanto tempo estavam conversando sobre aquele assunto ? Já tinham excedido o tempo, com certeza. Por que a deusa estava sendo assim ? Ele não a entendia. Ela tinha se "apaixonado" mais de uma vez, ou não ? Por que tornava tudo tão difícil ? Não podia aceitar que Annabeth se apaixonasse ? Bem, na verdade, ele sabia. Ela não aceitava porque Annabeth estava apaixonada pelo SEU filho. Não era um jovem qualquer. Tudo bem, se preocupava com dela, mas... será que ela não devia deixar que Annabeth vivesse a sua vida ?

Aquela conversa estava se tornando repetitiva.

\- Vamos, querida Atena... - começou o deus, sentando-se em um dos bancos de pedra, ao lado do seu tridente. A deusa franziu o cenho, não havia gostado do "querida" - Sei que você se preocupa com a sua filha, sei que você só quer o melhor para ela e sei que você quer protegê-la do... bem, do meu filho - disse ele, com um toque de ironia, revirando os olhos - Mas... Atena, a sua filha tem o direito de cometer erros. Sei que você não gosta, mas tem que deixar que a sua filha viva a sua própria vida... e a vida significa cometer erros, significa se enganar... mas a vida também significa se apaixonar e ser independente quanto às suas decisões, em poder fazer as coisas que ela quer ou que ela sente, e não agir de modo que você se sinta sempre orgulhosa... você já está vivendo a sua vida, Atena, a vida de Annabeth está começando. Deixe-a vivê-la. Além do mais, sua filha é incrível, não entendo porque você não está orgulhosa dela.

Depois disso, Atena ficou completamente sem fala. Só olhava, alternadamente, para Poseidon e para a bolha na qual se via, ainda sentada, a sua filha, enquanto o mesmo campista de Apolo aplicava-lhe um creme esverdeado.

\- Eu sei que já estou vivendo a minha vida, Poseidon, eu a vivo há vários séculos. E também sei que devo deixar Annabeth viver a vida dela. Mas... por que os erros da minha filha têm que cruzar com o seu filho ?

\- Erro ?! - Poseidon levantou-se com muita raiva e ficou em frente à deusa - Não passe da conta, Atena. Não passe da conta. Muitas vezes compararam meu filho com um erro, mas não vou permitir que você o faça, e muito menos por causa disso - ele respirou fundo - Você é uma hipócrita, com todo o respeito ! Você já se apaixonou várias vezes, por que não quer que sua filha também se apaixone ? Por que não quer que ela seja feliz ?

\- Ele é o seu filho ! Se você e eu nos odiamos, eu não admito que eles estejam "apaixonados" ! - exclamou a deusa, fazendo as aspas.

\- E por quê ?! - Poseidon levantou os braços por cima da cabeça, totalmente desesperado - Você e eu não somos amigos, exatamente ! Tudo bem ! Mas nossos filhos se gostam, sua filha também não é a companheira ideal que eu teria desejado para Percy ! Mas sabe do que mais ? Eu prefiro dar mais importância à felicidade do meu filho do que aos meus desejos pessoais !... VOCÊ DEVERIA EXPERIMENTAR !

O deus caminhou até o seu tridente, disposto a pegá-lo e voltar ao seu palácio submarino para acabar de deixá-lo exatamente como estava antes da guerra. Atena, indignada, também estava disposta a ir embora.

Mas, então, algo fez com que ambos parassem e se aproximassem da bolha. Enquanto discutiam, o campista havia terminado de enfaixar o ombro de Annabeth, com uma faixa que tinha um tom azulado, e ela deitara na maca da enfermaria e fechara os olhos... mas isso não era tudo. Um jovem de cabelos negros e despenteados, olhos verde-azulados, como mar, vestido com uma calça muito rasgada e queimada, e, por baixo, a camisa do acampamento, bastante suja; estava apoiado em uma parede que havia bem em frente à maca dela, com os braços cruzados e o olhar muito sério, preocupado.

Ambos os deuses ficaram frente a frente, com a bolha no meio, ambos com os braços cruzados e ambos com rugas em suas testas. Para verem o próximo movimento de Percy e a reação de Annabeth.

Não iam demorar muito a saber.

Percy aproximou-se lentamente e sentou-se com cuidado na beira da cama. Olhava muito sério para a faixa. Levantou a mão e, com extremo cuidado, afastou uma mecha loira do rosto dela, para pô-la atrás da orelha.

Então Annabeth abriu os olhos e sorriu debilmente.

\- Ei, Cabeça de Alga - disse ela, com voz quase inaudível.

\- Ei, Sabidinha - Percy sorriu - Como você está ?

\- Bem eu poderia estar um pouco melhor, para ser sincera

\- Sei...

\- Você continua sendo muito fofo com o cenho franzido.

Percy emitiu um som entre o riso e a fez uma careta de dor enquanto se levantava.

\- Sim, bem... como você está ? - perguntou ele, olhando para a faixa.

\- Er... já não dói - ela sorriu - Você reparou ? A faixa é azul...

\- Sim, foi a segunda coisa na qual eu reparei - ele riu.

\- A segunda ? E qual foi a primeira coisa na qual você reparou ? - perguntou ela, rindo.

\- Bem, em você.

Percy respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais lógica do mundo, mas Annabeth não conseguiu evitar se enrubescer e sorrir timidamente. Ela baixou o olhar. Por sua vez, Artena soltou um grunhido de incredulidade.

\- Parece que, no mínimo, Percy gosta da sua filha.

\- Sim, como você quiser...

Continuaram a olhar para a bolha.

Naquele momento, Percy estava olhando, muito sério, para ela.

\- Por que você está tão sério, Percy ?

É porque estou com muito preocupado, sabe ? Você não está com uma cara muito boa, Annabeth, você está muito pálida, e esse hematoma...

\- Eu estou bem, calma... eu só... me senti um pouco fraca, você não precisa se preocupar.

\- E que não consigo evitar me preocupar com você - disse o jovem, debilmente.

Os dois deuses olharam-se, surpresos.

\- Até você tem de admitir que isso foi muito bonito.

Atena não respondeu.

\- Percy...

\- Sim ?

\- Obrigada.

\- Por quê ?

\- Por tudo.

Percy sorriu novamente e segurou-lhe a mão.

\- Tenho que contar algo a você - Percy se enrubesceu e respirou fundo algumas vezes, olhando para o chão. Os três (a loira e os dois deuses) estavam em expectativa. Parecia que Atena prendia a respiração - Quando... quando, no Olimpo, Zeus me fez a oferta de me tornar um deus, eu lhe disse que não porque... porque...

\- Mas era o que você queria... - Percy olhou para ela - Desculpe, não vou voltar a interromper.

\- Bem, eu disse que não... porque pensei... que não queria que tudo continuasse igual por toda a eternidade, porque as coisas sempre poderiam melhorar... - Annabeth olhava para ele em expectativa, embora achasse que sabia o que ia acontecer. E ela gostava - E... bem, quando Nico me disse para que eu pensasse em algo que me desse vontade de continuar sendo humano, algo que me prendesse à vida como mortal, algo como uma âncora... bem, eu pensei...

\- Em alguém especial ? - perguntou ela, sorrindo.

\- Bem... um segundo, você está rindo de mim ?

Annabeth pôs-se a rir a passou o braço direito pelo pescoço de percy, enquanto se aproximava dele.

\- Vá se acostumando, Cabeça de Alga, porque, se você deixar, eu não penso em tornar isso fácil, nunca.

Ela acabou de encurtar o espaço entre eles e o beijou, foi um beijo curto e superficial, mas tinha sido apenas, digamos, um "teste".

Eles se separaram e olharam-se nos olhos. Os de Percy brilhavam. Cuidadosamente, para não machucá-la, ele segurou o rosto dela entre as suas mãos, e acariciou-lhe as maçãs do rosto com os polegares. Ela continuava tendo o braço direito ao redor do pescoço dele, e acariciava-lhe a nuca.

\- Sempre é você quem me beija - sussurrou Percy.

\- Por acaso isso lhe aborrece ?

\- Claro que não, mas você sempre me tira a oportunidade de surpreendê-la - respondeu Percy, mostrando uma expressão de tristeza fingida.

\- Tudo bem, então me beije você, agora... juro que vou fingir que estou surpresa.

Ambos soltaram uma risada bem baixinha e voltaram a olharem-se nos olhos. Percy ainda não a tinha soltado e não estava pensando em fazê-lo, exceto se o obrigassem. Se deixassem, ele não tinha a menor intenção de libertá-la novamente.

Seus narizes se tocaram e suas respirações se aceleraram e tornaram-se ofegantes. Ela não pôde evitar sorrir. Estavam cortados e enrugados por culpa do Sol e da sede que ambos passaram durante a batalha. Mas mesmo assim continuavam tendo os seus sabores característicos. Percy deleitava-se com os lábios dela, carnudos e doces; em contrapartida, os dele eram finos e salgados. Percebia-se que os lábios de ambos eram inexperientes e desajeitados, mas também encaixavam-se perfeitamente. Era como se tivessem sido feitos para unirem-se; doces e salgados; finos e carnosos; desajeitados e nervosos. Emocionados por poderem se tocar, por poderem se saborear, sentir... ansiosos para aprender, ansiosos para ensinarem um ao outro, de deleitarem-se um com o outro. Ambos queriam memorizar cada canto, cada recanto, cada vinco dos lábios um do outro. Foi uma série de beijos curtos, atritos, apenas, mas faziam com que ambos estremecessem. Os cérebros de ambos tinham derretido.

Ao separarem-se novamente, Annabeth não o soltara, e ainda estava com a sua mão na nuca dele. Percy deixou cair as mãos pelas costas dela.

\- Se você tornar isso difícil, eu vou me esforçar como jamais me esforcei antes.

Annabeth sorriu e grudou sua testa à dele.

E voltou a beijá-lo, mais profundamente, desta vez. E de língua. Suas línguas se chocaram, e, aos poucos, começaram uma batalha que, aos poucos, começaram a desfrutar. A princípio, foi um contato estranho para eles, mas depois começaram a gostar.

\- A verdade é que...

\- Ele não parece tão mau quando fala ou quando está com ela, não é mesmo, Atena ? - disse Poseidon, em voz baixa, descruzando os braços.

\- Eu... continuo sem gostar que minha filha se apaixone, e muito menos pelo seu filho.

\- Você é teimosa até o fim, certo ? - ele sorriu - Ninguém escolhe por quem se apaixona. E, sinceramente, Atena, eu não quero continuar a falar sobre isso. Você se lembra do que nós conversamos ? Deixe a sua filha ser feliz.

Atena olhou para a bolha novamente.

Annabeth e Percy estavam com as testas juntas, sussurrando algumas palavras que, embora não tivessem acabado de convencer a deusa, acalmaram-na. Não sabia o que iria acontecer, mas sabia que, no momento, sua filha estava em boas mãos.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bem, aqui acaba esta two-shot, eu espero que vocês tenham gostado e que comentem, se possível. Ainda assim, um Chase Kiss por pararem para ler a minha história.

* * *

 **N/T:** Bem, eu estava disposto hoje, e, como esta fic não era longa demais, decidi traduzir e postar os dois capítulos hoje mesmo. É a terceira do fandom de Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos que eu traduzo, e espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, se gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
